


Kanaya: Get Whupped

by TTMIYH



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Dominatrix, F/F, Impact Play, Sadomasochism, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH
Summary: Written as a prompt fill forHSCCS Quarantine Promptfest 2020. If it's before May 1st 2020, you still have time to enter yourself! It's open to the public!"Yes, Ma'am!" Kanaya yelled back. The dominatrix smiled behind Kanaya's field of view, and stepped forward onto the soft cushion to strap Kanaya in. It was all she could do to watch helplessly as her wrists and ankles were put into fancy leather restraints, and Kanaya's rear and back were exposed to the world within the confines of Damara's apartment. Was it a particularly luxurious dominatrix studio? No, but that's capitalism for you.
Relationships: Damara Megido/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: HSCCS Promptfest 2020





	Kanaya: Get Whupped

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HSCCSPromptfest2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HSCCSPromptfest2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Short concept: a nervous trans girl Kanaya visiting a professional dominatrix for the first time. Your choice who that dominatrix is, and exactly what Kanaya asks for!

"Just so we're _super_ fuckin' clear -- once you get on that cross, you're not tapping out without your safe word. Alright, sweetie?"

Kanaya shuddered in response before nodding quietly. The loud _**CRAK**_ of a bullwhip informed her that her answer was unsatisfactory. "Yes?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Kanaya replied, polite as could be. Her skin was sweaty and her palms clammy and cold, all of the blood rushing through her body in an irregular fashion in response to the perceived threat. Her ears still rung with the latest series of cracks, and her dick was twitching quietly inside of its cotton'd restraints.

"What was that?" Damara asked, cracking her whip with another loud snap. In such a confined studio, it sounded more like a gunshot than anything else, leaving lingering reverberata bouncing and dropping off the drywall. "Louder!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Kanaya yelled back. The dominatrix smiled behind Kanaya's field of view, and stepped forward onto the soft cushion to strap Kanaya in. It was all she could do to watch helplessly as her wrists and ankles were put into fancy leather restraints, and Kanaya's rear and back were exposed to the world within the confines of Damara's apartment. Was it a particularly luxurious dominatrix studio? No, but that's capitalism for you.

Damara's hands ran down the back of Kanaya's forearms, up over her biceps or deltoids or whatever you call the region of your arm that's not the forearm, and then to her shoulders. Kanaya could just barely see a set of ruby red nails glittering in her periphery, as they danced so enticingly over her neck. "Good girl." Damara crooned so sweetly. Kanaya could hear the devilish smile in her voice.

_**CRAK!** _

"Since you're not a regular and your experience is minimal, I'll be giving you the sampler treatment," Damara explained, repeatedly coiling and uncoiling her whip, judging by the shadows being cast across Kanaya's side of the wall. "We'll go with twenty for each. You'll let me know how they feel after each implementation. 100 strikes total. Understood?"

"Yes'm."

"What was that?" Damara barked, a _swish_ of crackling air near Kanaya's rear quickly informing the girl just how close her aim could get should she deign it so.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Kanaya repeated, shuddering.

* * *

The wooden paddle sent a shock through Kanaya's rear with the first swing. Each follow through after that caused a wave of electric pain to rock its way through Kanaya from the ass up to her skull, echoing in her lungs and chest and leaving her ass aching and warm. It was wide enough that Damara didn't have to pick and choose her sides, able to catch both cheeks with one swing, keeping a slow, steady rhythm.

Each hit caused Kanaya to suck in air through her teeth and squeeze it out much the same way. The small, thick woosh of laminated wood pushing the air out of the way, and the loud _CLAP_ of it being pressed into Kanaya. She ended the experience wiggling for more.

* * *

Kanaya, of course, knew of the reputation of canes. How could she not have known the glory of a good caning, with the friends she had? The ~~bamboo~~ rattan cane (as she was corrected) was a little bit longer than one of her arms fully outstretched, and it cut through the air like a blade with each swing. Damara, of course, let Kanaya feel the woosh against her back several times before going for the first blow.

It was nothing like the paddle. All of the pain focused on a single line left her dizzy with the blow, feeling like her body was about to split open. Each strike afterward added a new intersecting point, a new crisscross where the pain was even more intense, a bright red spot that Kanaya was _sure_ was bleeding, if not for the fact that Damara told her any blood would call for an immediate break. The last hit sent a straight line through as many of those points as Damara could find. Kanaya called yellow and they took a quick break for water.

* * *

Far different from the cane and the paddle, the next toy pulled out was of a much different breed of pain. A thick, heavy wooden rod, when Damara swung, it made no sound. It couldn't cut or push or do anything to the air other than get slowed down by it, and when it hit Kanaya's ass, she was, bluntly, disappointed. Oh, it hurt. By any human standard, it hurt like a motherfucker, but the burning, dull, low pain that sent straight into her muscles and swam through her body? Wasn't for her. She endured her lashes and moved on.

* * *

Then, Damara strapped on some gloves and punched the shit out of her.

Kanaya knew by instinct that Damara had to be pretty strong, right? Considering all the stuff she handled and swung for a daily basis, it only made sense that Damara would be shockingly ripped, but that combined with the prior course of rough treatment had left Kanaya's rear end feeling pretty tender meant that each punch left a lot more of an impact than Kanaya was expecting.

That being said, while her body bounced and shook from side to side, her forehead beaded with sweat, and her dick prepared to rip her underwear to shreds from tensing, it still wasn't quite as satisfactory as the other implements of pain. Information that she passed on to Damara. Good to know for the future.

* * *

Finally, the thing Kanaya was most excited for. She had so much to look forward to on this, the building anticipation, the mounting tension -- what sort of dominatrix would show off their whip all day and not use it?

When that first _**CRAK**_ hit Kanaya's thoroughly-red cheek, Kanaya had to bite down on her lip to prevent from screaming. She rocked into the cross, sending it back and forth while her body, her fatigued arms and legs, all instinctively tried to get as far away from the sting as possible. _**CRAK**_ it went, sending another white-hot needle of pain directly into Kanaya's other cheek. If she wasn't bleeding before, Kanaya was certain that she would've been bleeding at this point, but her head was alight in the most distressingly pleasant fog.

 _ **CRAK**_ anaya was losing track of how many lashes from the whip that had been. Five? Seven? Her brain was quickly losing the ability to think coherently about anything at all. The pain bloomed out like a growing fog and enveloped everything else, with each _**CRAK**_ new strike intensifying the depth of the mists. There weren't words that could easily describe the bright white flame that this pain brought to her ample flesh, or the way that dim, empty laughter dribbled out from her _**CRAK**_ lips with each new blow. Her eyes had begun to glaze over and her body was starting to lose sensation everywhere but her ass.

_**CRAK!** _

* * *

The couch was a nice place to be. Kanaya could only mumble weakly, arching her body to press her butt into Damara's lotion-coated fingers idly working themselves against her tender skin. Her ass was so pleasantly warm that it was hard to think about anything else, even Damara's warm hands felt positively icy in comparison. Kanaya's drool gently pooled in the side of her cheek while she stared out, idly absorbing the visage of that cross with her eyes, her hands absentmindedly rubbing at her wrists.

"Picked a favorite yet, sweetie?" Damara asked from somewhere behind and above Kanaya. Exact geometries were beyond her, but she was cognizant enough to reach her hand out and point towards the whip.

"That one, Ma'am."

**Author's Note:**

> All comments, kudos, bookmarks, and views are seen, noted, and greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ttmiyh)  
> [Tumblr](https://ttmiyh.tumblr.com)  
> [Homestuck Content Creation Station](https://discord.gg/ymB3spr) (come join us and hone your craft!)


End file.
